Puppies for Suzy Lu and Billy Rex
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Billy and Suzy are going to have children! plz review and tell me what u think. ty -smiley face-
1. Is She Sick?

It had been a few weeks since the Stormhawks followed Cyclonis to the far side of Atmos and vanished.

* * *

Back on Atmos all the other skyknights and their squadrons continued to do their jobs of protecting their terras, and Atmos from darkness.

Yet with Cyclonia gone now it was a pretty slow job now. Yep every warrior in Atmos was having a pretty calm, relaxing time right now.

Well...almost all of them

* * *

On the snow covered terra of Blizzaris, a certain pink furred, female, blizzarian skyknight was throwing up in a toilet like crazy.

"What in the heck did I eat today that caused me to get so eh?" Suzy Lu wondered as she felt more punk coming up.

"Whoa Suzy you alright eh?" Billy said as he saw his skyknight "You must got some kinda crasy flu or something eh,"

"Accually I feel like I got a low level stomach ache eh," Suzy said as she threw up some more "What caused this?"

Billy began to think back of all the stuff the Zeros ate earlier that day. Some pies, hot dogs, eggs, sausage, a pizza. But Billy and the others had eaten that stuff to and they all were fine.

"Mabey you got allergeys eh," Bily said

"No, then I'd have hives eh," Suzy said throwing up some more

Billy was out of possible reasons why Suzy would be sick then.

"We better get you the the doctor eh," Billy said

"Hold on I feel anoth..." Suzy puked up some more

* * *

**What's wrong with are favorite blizzarian?**

**Find out l8ter**


	2. Big Suprise!

Billy and Suzy Lu were waiting in the doctors office for the answer about what was wrong with the blizzarian skyknight.

"I don't get why that nurse had to go see the doctor about me," Suzy said

"This must be really bad eh," Billy said trying to hold back the worried expression on his face

A few minutes later a red furred, male blizzarian in a doctors coat and wearing glasses came into the room and sat down in his chair

"Is this bad doc? Is Suzy going to be alright? What is she has eh?" Billy said bombarding the doctor with questions

"Whoa, Billy slow down," the doctor began "Your skyknight is doing just fine now in her condition,"

"Condition? Just fine?" Billy said confused "How can she be fine when she was throwing up like crazy earlier today?"

"That's natural at this phase, but don't worry it'll stop in a few more days. I'm sure the two of you are so excited eh," the doctor said

"Exited? How could me throwing up cause excitement eh?" Suzy Lu asked

"Because you're having pups eh," the doctor said

Suzy and Billy had shocked looks on their faces just then

"Come again eh," Suzy said

"You are having puppies, you're pregnant," the doctor said

Billy passed out, Suzy was still in a state of shock

"I think I'll just leave you two alone now," the doctor said seeing how odd this was getting "Do you want me to do anything about Billy?"

"No, he'll be okay eh," Suzy Lu said fanning him to try and wake him up

* * *

**How are our two blizzarians going to cope with this sudden surprise?**

**l8ter**


	3. Wedding

I wounder what's taking Billy and Suzy so long eh," Bobby ( the blond haired Absolute Zero) said

"I hope Suzy isn't really sick eh," Davey (the brown haired Zero) said

"It must have been serious if Billy decided that she need to go see the doctor," Emily Van (the female Zero with the spikey, purple hair) said

"Hey they're home," Jenna Luvly (the other female Zero with the green hat) said as she heard a skimmer park outside of their home

Just then Billy and Suzy came in

"So how'd it go eh?" Davey said

"You alright their Suzy?" Emily asked

"Well actually I think the next few months are going to get a little crazy eh," Suzy Lu said

"Why eh?" Jenna asked

"Because...I am...pregnant eh," Suzy Lu said

"You're what?!" the four other Zeros said

"Ya, I'm going to have pups eh," Suzy said

"When did this happen eh?" Bobby said

"Well, I think it was when..." Billy began

* * *

**-flashback-**

The absolute Zeros had just defeated the Cornell and his gang from causing chaos on Blizzaris

"Oh Billy this is so amazing," a naked Suzy said as he felt the blue furry blizzarian inside her

"I love you so much eh," Billy said softly and kissed her as they continued their cuddle time

**-end flashback-**

* * *

"Wait I thought you wore a condom Billy," Emily said

"Well I guess they weren't totally effective," Billy said

"Well now what do we all do now?" Bobby asked

"Billy you and Suzy should get married before her dad points a gun at you and makes you do it," Jenna said

"Ya," Billy thought "Then we'll just tell everyone you got pregnant on are honeymoon," Billy said

Suzy thought about this for a moment then said

"Well you are the father of these pups. And I'd hate to see their dad get beat up by my old man and brother over this accident. Lets do it eh," Suzy said

With that all the Absolute Zeros got ready for a wedding

* * *

**"Here comes the bride, here comes the bride"**

**more l8ter**


	4. Honeymoon

Billy and Suzy Lu (technically Suzy Rex now) decide to have their honeymoon on terra Neon.

During the final battle with Cyclonia, this fun filled terra had been destroyed of course. Yet not even Master Cyclonis could put an end to Neons fun. And within a matter of days, a new Terra Neon was born.

They had been there for two weeks now, and of course Suzy was starting to grow out a little. Her stomach was still rather small, yet if it wasn't for her orange jacket, anyone could notice the small bump she was getting and probably think their might be a few puppies in that tummy.

Currently Billy and Suzy were living in a hotel on Neon

* * *

"It's starting to grow eh," Suzy said looking down at her belly with a small look of sorrow on her face. As if she could somehow make it go vanish. She wasn't looking into abortion mind you. Killing unborn life was something a skyknight would never do. Not even for all the crystals in Atmos. She was just upset that this all had to happen the it did.

Billy looked at his sad wife

"Relax eh," Billy began "We'll be fine. We just tell your pa you got pregnant here on your honeymoon and..."

"It's not that Billy," Suzy said "You and I have no experience with something like this. And what the pup is deformed? Or gets sick? Or hurt? What if it's more than one? What if..?"

Billy came over and placed a finger on her mouth, calmly quieting her

"Shhh. We'll be okay eh. You've always known what to do when times got tough. Don't worry, you're motherly instincts will kick in and all that eh." the blue blizzarian said trying to calm her.

Suzy began to relax a bit

"It'll be okay," Billy said again

"I'll be okay," Suzy said slowly calming down "I'm sorry Billy, must be mood swings. Another _pleasure_ that comes with all this,"

"Just take a moment to get back to normal eh," Billy said "Then we'll go out and get you and the pup some ice cream or something. You like ice cream?" Billy placed his hand on Suzys stomach, as if talking to the pup within her womb.

"Ice cream sounds good eh," Suzy said "I do feel a bit more hungry than usual,"

"You got more than one belly in ya now. Got fill 'em all up eh," Billy said then giggled. Suzy giggled to

"At least we both know are pup (or pups) will grow up in a peaceful Atmos," Suzy said as she placed her hand on her stomach

* * *

Meanwhile, someplace far away a giant blue portal opened up in the sky, and out of it came a single person. A girl

"Curse those Stormhawks," she said feeling the pain of the many injuries that the band of young warriors delivered to her. "At least now they'll be trapped on the far side of Atmos forever!"

Just then the girl pulled out a crystal and the giant portal was closed behind her. Trapping Aerrow, Radarr, Finn, Piper, Junko, and Stork in that unforgiving place.

"Now, to find some new talons. Master Cyclonis has returned!" Master Cyclonis said

* * *

**Suprise twist!**

**Bum bum bum!**

**What will Cyclonises return mean for the people of Atmos? And for Suzy and Billy?**


	5. Kicking Pups

A few weeks had gone by now and Suzy's once lean, flat, sexy tummy was no more. Now it looked like she had swallowed a calliope whole.

Also she and Billy went to a doctors clinic and got an ultrasound. The doctor said that Suzy was going to have three puppies, triplets.

When Billy heard this he said

"Three puppies..." then he passed out.

Suzy was a bit shocked at this as well her mother only had her and Jamie, just one at a time. She just guessed that it came from Billy side of the family. Billy was part of a set of twins that his mother had, and his uncles wife had four pups at one time! Talk about one big, happy, family.

* * *

Right now though Suzy and Billy were at their hotel room eating some lunch, well Suzy was the one who was really eating it all. Already the blizzarian skyknight had downed two bowls of salad, three chicken legs, a big loaf of bread, and a peanut butter cookie.

"Dang, I bet she'd win a pie eatting contest," Billy thought to himself "Then afterward still be hungry eh,"

Just then Suzy stopped downing all her food, and a small smile came upon her face

"Why you smiling?" Billy asked curiously

"They're kicking eh," Suzy said "You want to feel?"

Suzy grasped Billys hand and placed it on her stomach. Almost instantly he felt the little movements of the unborn pups within her body.

"Wow," Billy said. A smile found its way onto his face as a seance of pride and joy came over him.

"Hi in there eh. I'm your dad, you beging good in in mamaas belly?" Billy said talking to the pups

He felt a little kick just then

"Not yet kiddos, you got to wait a while longer until you came come out of there," Billy said, then kissed Suzys belly three times

Suzy giggled then

"They're alive and well eh," She said

* * *

Meanwhile in the wastelands of Atmos

"Cyclona is in ruins, none of my old plans, or soilders are left. No matter, I'll just get some new recruits," Master Cyclonis said as she gazed at her purple crystal on her staff that she used to control people

"And I know just where to get some. Terra Neon,"

* * *

**Big time problems are coming!**

**l8ter**


	6. A Fathers Love

A few more days went by and Suzy continued to grow out a little bit more.

By now a good amount of the people on the terra had good suspicions that the skyknight of Blizzaris had a pup or two in that belly of hers.

* * *

"I'll have some more hot dogs please," Suzy said to a hot dog stand guy

"You sure? You just ate thr...

"GIVE ME HOT DOGS!" Suzy said. Her mood swings were getting really crazy also. And on top of that she was getting cravings

"You're girlfriend here..." the hot dog Suzy began

"Accually she's my wife eh," Billy corrected him

"You're wife is downing a lot of my food here, you got enough to cover all this?" hot dog guy asked

"Ya I think so," Billy said getting out his wallet

Yet just as he was about to give the guy his money, the skies above suddenly went from clear blue to a sort of spooky thunderstorm.

"What's going on eh?" Billy said "This kinda thing only happens when Cy...Oh no,"

"People of Terra Neon," Master Cyclonis said waving her crystal staff "Obey me!"

Just then a huge flash of purple light shown all over the terra and instantly almost all of the people there were under Cyclonis's power.

"Now go forth my minons and destroy everything on this terra so that I may build a new castle for the Cyclonian empire to rule from once again,"

Instantly all of the people under her power started to go berserk and destroy everything, while those who were still free fled for safety.

Billy and Suzy were two of the few that still had a free will and started to run. Yet sadly with Suzy in her condition now, running wasn't something she could do very well. And after a few minutes she got a little sick and threw up.

"This isn't good eh," Billy said to himself

"You're quite right blizzarian," Master Cyclonis said as she landed in front of the two "This isn't good for you, but for me, I'd call it a bonus. Getting one of Atmos's skyknights along with a bunch of people."

"Stay away from her," Billy said as he stood in front of Suzy

"And what are you going to do?" Cyclonis said laughing at the blizzarian

"You want her you go through me," Billy said

Cyclonis pulled out a crystal and blasted Billy, sending him flying a few feet

"Now then," Cyclonis said as she walked towards Suzy

"No, please. I'm with pups," Suzy begged

"Pups?" Cyclonis said surprised. She looked at the skyknight and her rather bulging stomach

"Well, well, well. I'm just getting a great deal on everything today. Not only do I get a skyknight, I get the offspring of it to raise as my successors," Cyclonis said

Yet just then a rock conected with her face. Cyclonis turned her heard to see Billy standing back up holding another rock in his hand

"Get away from her. GET AWAY RIGHT NOW!" Billy was really pissed now

"Guess you're now all talk after all," Cyclonis said "To bad you'll soon be dead to. But let's make this interesting,"

Cyclonis then pulled out a biding crystal. The same type of crystal that led to the horrid death of Dark Ace. As she used it on Suzy

"How ironic for you to be destroyed by the one you lived to protect?" Cyclonis said as she used Suzy as an evil puppet. Forcing her to punch and kick at Billy. Billy dodged attack after attack that came from Suzy. Suzy wept tear of sorrow for what she was doing. Billy knew she didn't want to do it, that she was under Cyclonis's control. But still it was inhumane. And on top of that Billy couldn't (or would regardless) fight back.

"Die you miserable excuse for a warrior!" Cyclonis said "Soon Cyclonia will once again rule Atmos with you and the rest of the good warriors of this world gone! And this time the Stormhawks won't be here to save you!"

Billy contined to dodge Suzy's onslaught of attacks.

"That wicked bitch!" Billy said "Using my own wife as a weapon,"

Just then Billy felt some kind of power boil up inside him

"Harming unborn life!"

The power grew

"Taking control of people to do her dirty work,"

And grew

"CYCLONIS I WILL END YOU!" Billy yelled

Just then Suzy landed a punch. But surprisingly Billy still stood where he was. It was like something out of Dragonball Z.

Billy gently shoved Suzy out of the way and ran at Cyclonis

"Ha! You think you can get to me?" Cyclonis laughed as she summoned her controled minons to attack Billy. Yet again, surprisingly, Billy fought right threw them.

"How can he..?" Cyclonis said shocked that he was still coming "EAT THIS!"

She shot a blast of crystal energy at him, but Billy jumped in the air at the last second and came down delivering a painful blow the Cyclonis's face.

"Ah!" Cyclonis screamed as she felt blood drip down her nose "You bast..."

Billy continued to attack the ruler of Cyclonia

"I won't let anyone bring harm about my family!" Billy screamed "Especially you!"

Billy then took Cyclonis's staff and broke it free of her grip

"Go back to the heck hole you crawled out of!" Just then the staff shot out another blast of energy. But this time a portal came up. A portal to the far side of Atmos began to suck Master Cyclonis in

"And tell the Stormhawks we're still waiting for them to come back," Billy said as Cyclonis was thrown back to the far side of Atmos

Everyone changed back to normal and went on with what they were doing before Cyclonis came, and Suzy was free of her bind.

"Suzy are you okay eh?" Billy asked his wife

"I'm okay eh," Suzy said.

Just then her stomach growled

"But I didn't get my hot dogs,"

"Will go get you and the pups some eh," Billy said as he patted her tummy full of puppies. Feeling happy that now they really were going to live in a safe, peaceful Atmos

"Oh Billy," Suzy said "What was all that? The way you beat Master Cyclonis?"

"That was the power of how much I love you, and the pups," Billy said

With that the two blizzarian parents to be went off to get _mommy _some hot dogs

* * *

**Suzy's going to have the pups in the next chapter or so**

**Yay!**

**l8ter**


	7. Due Date

A while after Cyclonis's attempted reconstruction of Cyclonia failed Billy and Suzy went back to terra Blizzaris.

Yet the moment they got back they were treated like celebrities. The fact that Billy had beaten Master Cyclonis back to the far side of Atmos, and that Suzy was expecting soon made all the blizzairan celebrate like it was Christmas or some thing.

Almost every Blizzarian in Atmos wanted to feel Suzys stomach and the little pups that would one day grow up to be the new protectors of Blizzaris one day.

"At this rate I'll have the pups right here eh," Suzy thought to herself as a rather long line of blizzarians waited for their chnce to feel her pups

Billy on the other hand was given a medal of honor for what he did, it was a special medal only given to skyknights and the fact that he was just a squad member really made it special. Well when you go one on one with Atmos's biggest threat, and win, you're bound to get something neat out of it.

Plus as a sort of bonus for him. Suzy dad and brother were incredibly proud that Billy was so protective and caring for her. They welcomed the blue blizzarian into their family with open arms. Billy almost thought it was okay now to tell him that he _did _Suzy early. Yet he decieded on that being a no, no still. He didn't want to know how'd they'd react to it weather he saved Suzy or not.

Yep life was pretty good for are two favorite blizzarians

* * *

Then one night, while Billy and the rest of the Zero were asleep, they were woken up by a loud screaming. It came from Suzy's room

All the Zeros quickly ran to her room, and saw Suzy sitting in a pool of bloody, wet, bedsheets. The pups were on the way

"Bobby, Davey, get some wet towels! Jenna with me! Hurry!" Emily said

Body and Davey did as they were told. Billy grabbed his wife's hand

"I'm here eh," he said to Suzy trying to calm her

Just then the contractions started

The next hour or so must've been the most painful moments in her life as she pushed her children out of her

Just then the sound of a little blizzarian pup crying was heard. Emily held up Billy and Suzy first child, a purple furred boy pup.

Also at this moment Bobby and Davey came in and saw this. They passed out.

A few short minutes later Suzy screamed in pain again as pup number 2 shot out of her. A pink furred girl that looked exactly like mini-Suzy

"Just one more eh," Billy said

Suzy looked at Billy with a sort of pissed of look, she was in excruciating pain, and upset.

A few short moments later Suzy screamed in pain as their final pup came out, a blue furred boy with ears like Suzy's

"It's over eh," Billy said "We're a family now,"

Suzy was real tired now

"Let her sleep eh," Emily said

"And lets give these kids their first bath," Jenna said holding one of the pups

A whole new chapter in the Zeros lives just began that day. And so much joy and happiness to

**The End**

* * *

**Mabey some time I'll make a sequel to this with the pups having some silly adventure or something**

**Oh well, see ya**


End file.
